


Peter Comes Out To Tony Stark

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Asexual Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: What it says on the tin. Just soft hurt and comfort with some fluff at the end.





	Peter Comes Out To Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! If you want to see some of my other works you can check out my page or find me on tumblr at romeoandjulietyouwish!

Tony knew something was wrong with his kid the moment Peter stepped into their lab. He instantly saw Peter anxiously tugging on the hem of his sweatshirt (whether or not he had stolen it from Tony was beside the point).

“Hey kid,” Tony said as Peter set down his backpack and sat down at his work station. “What’s up?”

Peter shook his head, “Um, nothing, just a bad day. Can we work on my new web shooters I had this idea…” Peter digs around in his backpack for his notebook.

“Sure we can, kid. Do you want to talk about anything first?” Tony asked, trying to prompt the kid to say more.

Peter shook his head and looked down, “No. Can we just get to work?”

Tony sighed, “Alright, what do you have in mind?” Tony didn’t want to let it go especially when he knew his kid was anxious, but he knew pressuring him to talk wouldn’t help.

The two worked in an easy rhythm, a practiced rhythm for a few hours. Tony pretended not to notice when the kid stuttered over his words and his hands shook and when he tried not to make eye contact with Tony. Tony ignored it, giving the kid his privacy. He knew the kid had his low days and he knew that Peter could manage them for the most part.

Tony stopped noticing it when Peter’s hands were shaking so bad his screwdriver slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor.

At the sound, Peter began to breathe rapidly and squeezed his eyes shut. Tony was off of his stool in a second and kneeling in front of Peter.

“Hey, Peter, I need you to look at me,” Tony said softly placing his hand on Peter’s knee. Peter stared down at him with wide and panicked eyes. The sight of his kid so fragile was enough for Tony to pull Peter into a tight hug.

Peter collapsed against his father figure, inhaling the familiar scent of motor oil and coffee. Tony exaggerated his breath, knowing Peter would follow and his did.

Peter clutched tightly against his dad, his fingers digging into his soft t-shirt. Peter kept his eyes squeezed shut as the panic attack finally ended. He felt his dad relax as Peter’s breathing came back to normal.

“Dad?” Peter asked, softly. He pulled away from Tony’s comforting embrace and looked up at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh.” Tony said softly, “You have nothing to be sorry for. Are you alright?”

Peter shook his head and Tony recognized the progress that his son had made. Three months ago Peter would have nodded and said he was fine and let everything eat him up. But now Peter was sitting in front of him telling him he was not okay.

Peter took a deep breath, “The reason I think I had a panic attack is that there is something I need to tell you.”

Tony nodded and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, “You can tell me anything.”

Peter nodded and looked at his hands, “Um. Okay, here we go. Since I got into high school it seems like everything is about sex, you know? That’s all anyone talks about and apparently it’s so great they make entire movies and TV shows about how awesome it is.” Peter wrung his hands, “But I don’t think it is. I do t want to have sex but it seems like everything is pressuring me too and I don’t know what to do and I think there’s something wrong with me.”

By the end of his speech, Peter was crying and his hands were shaking. Tony tugged the mid against his chest and pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

“Peter?” Tony asked. Peter looked up at him with wet eyes. “There is nothing wrong with you. Have you ever heard the term asexual?” Peter shook his head. “Well, it’s a type of sexuality that is sex averse. Someone who is asexual doesn’t want sex or is disgusted by it. They don't feel sexual attraction to anyone. But that doesn’t mean that they don’t fall in love. They absolutely can. Do you understand?”

Peter nodded, looking up at Tony with newfound light. “I’m asexual.” He said quietly and then turned to look at Tony with a large smile and tackles him into another hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Peter shouts.

“Of course, Bambi. That’s what I’m here for. But I don’t want you to use asexual if you don’t feel like it fits you. That was just the first one I thought of I’m sure there are more-”

Peter cuts him off, “I think that’s what I am. Is that alright?” Peter tugs on his sleeves.

“Of course it is, Peter. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

They smile.


End file.
